Drapple pie
by Mountaindom3
Summary: Draco's struggle with dating an apple


Draco wandered through the hogwarts grounds, it was a cold crisp evening and the students were supposed to be in bed. But alas he had lost something very important. Dumbledore emerged from behind a bush calling dracos name in a soft whisper. "What's this... dumbledore! what were you doing in that bush" Draco sighed. Dumbledore threw Draco an apple a gleam in his eye. It was Apple... (Draco had lost him earlier while at hagrids first magical creatures lesson. He had rolled into the forbidden forest after Draco was attacked by buckbeak, hagrids overweight chicken. )

Draco held Apple close brushing the dirt of his shiny red skin and tucking him into his pocket for later. Draco looked to the bush to thank dumbledore but he was gone...only a single prune was left.

Never mind had thought flipping his blonde fringe to the side and trotting back up to his dorm.

Draco drifted off to sleep in the Slytherins boys dormitory down in the dungeon. After a long dream of Drapple he was awoken by the chubby fingers of crab prodding at his side. " how dare you wake me from my slumber you moron" Draco hissed clutching Apple under his hogwarts sheets. Crab and Goyle were looking down at him confused..." But Draco why do you have an apple? " Goyle murmured confused. Draco got up. "I'm not sure I saw it yesterday at lunch...it looked so fresh and perfect I had to have it " he cackled looking into apple shiny eyes.

Later that day in potions class...

Draco was sitting at his desk, Apple carefully placed on his book about cursing potions which snape had ordered them to get. He noticed Harry staring at him from across the room muttering to hermione and pointing at draco's beloved Apple. Draco glared a mighty frown at Harry and covered Apple with his hand. No one but me looks at Apple Draco whispered under his breath.

Snape was standing behind Draco and he looked down at the concealed Apple...

He slid his bony hands over Apple and plucked him from dracos grasp. Holding Apple up to the light snape peered at Apple." This belongs in the kitchens boy " he screeched. Draco's heart sank at The sight of Apple being torn away from him. " nooooo!" He pleaded reaching out for Apple. But snape was to quick, his cloak fluttering as the door closed. It was too late.

Draco spent a tedious afternoon awaiting a chance to go to the kitchens so that he might be reunited with Apple once more. He had only one class left. It was transfiguration with professor magonagle. Draco was good at transfiguration...but of course he was good at everything. They were turning Sticks into quills with magic. How dull... Draco thought thinking of Apple.

The hogwarts bell chimed throughout the school as Draco lept out of the class and sprinted down the long corridors towards the kitchens.

When he got there he saw a red shiny Apple sitting on a pie base, it was Apple... Draco fluttered over to Apple when suddenly he noticed something was not quite right. An opening was revealed in the top of Apple and a corer lay damp on the table. It was covered in apples seed. Oh no what have they done to you Draco thought in a panic... But then he looked again. At Apple. That looks about right... He thought. A grin swept across dracos face. Could it be that Apple was presenting itself to Draco... Yes that's it. "Are you sure you want to go through with this" Draco whispered holding Apple tightly. It's shiny flesh seemed to say yes to Draco. Well if it's what Apple wants who was he to deny his beloved.

Draco thrust his member into apple. His hot seed melting into apples soul. Draco held Apple tightly letting out a mighty roar. Panting Draco finally pulled out of Apple whispering the soft words of a lover. Draco changed back into his robes in a near by cupboard. Apple lay creamy and sad on the table. The cook noticed Apple and began to chop him up in preparation for the great feast. Someone must have added this cream for extra flavour... How thoughtful the cook thought tenderly tucking Apple into the pie as Draco struggled to change in the small dark cupboard. Alas Apple was toasted in the oven an when Draco made his way out of the cupboard Apple was nowhere to be seen.

Later that evening in the great hall.

It was dinner time, rons favourite class of the day... Harry, hermione and Ron had taken their seats at the griffindore table and were examining today's banquet. " oh look bloody ell Harry, it's an apple pie..." Ron shouted excitedly. " blimey it smells delicious " Harry smiled breathing in that Drapple scent. Hermione cut a slice out of the pie and handed it to Ron and Harry. " your not having any then?" Ron asked confused. " no I'm vegan now" she shrieked as Ron scooped up a spoon of creamy Apple pie. Harry opened his mouth as Ron shoved it in " here comes the aeroplane " he chuckled. Mmmm what an odd flavour Harry thought tasting the strange combo and reaching for more. Soon the whole school was tucking into a Drapple pie.

Draco entered the hall looking distressed. " have you seen my Apple" he shouted at a confused Ron.

" no but there's Apple pie if you want a slice " he said seductively. Draco blushed accepting the slice, but then he caught a whiff of Drapple and he knew. Apple...is that you? Oh god whyyyyy he screamed. At that very moment a prune appeared on the table...it was dumbledore.

A hologram of dumbledore squeezed out of the prune and threw a time turner at Draco, winking.

He shrivelled back into the prune. Then reappeared and mumbled " 10 points to gryffindore ".

He then jumped into the air exposing himself wildly by ripping of his cloak and jiggling it about.

Harry screamed then, turned on a little, decided to wink. Dumbledore noticed this and blew Harry a kiss. Snape entered the great hall licking his lips at the sight of dumbledores throbbing member.

They both disappeared into a vortex making moaning noises on the way to his office...

Draco looked thoughtfully at the time turner and then broke out into song singing if I could turn back time... He spun the time turner seductively. Giving a lingering look towards Harry and the pie.

Harry blushed taking a bite. Alas he was back, he was in the kitchen... Watching himself thrust into Apple. He was so glad he could watch this part. Draco thrust his member into apple. His hot seed melting into apples soul. Draco held Apple tightly letting out a mighty roar. Panting Draco finally pulled out of Apple whispering the soft words of a lover. Draco ran into the closet to change while Apple was being taken away by that damned house elf. Draco hid under the table and karate chopped the elf picking up Apple and running from the kitchens. Apple was still wet and creamy it was spilling down his robes. Dumbledore emerged from a prune on the floor " what a mess Draco what have you been doing with that cored Apple" he sneered raising a brow. Snapes head poked out from under dumbledores robes, some of the "cream" that now coated dracos robes was dribbling down his mouth.

Draco could hear mild sexual murmurs as snape returned to dumbledores cloak. They then were sucked back into the prune; Draco looked disturbed.


End file.
